


Worst Nightmare

by Amazingsince97



Series: Nightmare Series [1]
Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: AJ is my baby, Angst, F/M, M/M, but for some reason I hurt him, non-con/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost won't live past the mistake he's made this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the plot around to fit the story. Hope y'all enjoy it!

I knew better than to trust Ghost. In our line of work if you trust someone too soon it could mean your death. Plus I just didn't like him, never have. I've never told anyone but I couldn't stand how Ghost's eyes would linger on me a little longer than they should. Then there was the incident on our second heist when I had fallen a little short, twisted my ankle and couldn't keep up with the rest of the team

He didn't have to slap my ass as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, nor did he have to leave his hand on my ass (with an occasional squeeze) the whole way back to the get away vehicle. When it was all said and done as he placed me on the third row seat of the blacked out Tahoe John had somehow come into the possession of he gave me a smirk and a wink and we never talked about it again. 

 

It got worse before it got any better. The staring, the whistling when no one else was paying attention and the offers to "drive me home" after meetings. If no one else in the group noticed then I don't see how they accomplished their jobs. He let up when he got with Lilly, I wanted to thank her but at the same time I was afraid for her, Ghost was a creep. I would never let anyone know but I was happy when he got caught that day, beyond happy. 

 

When John told us that he had come home and found Ghost standing in his living room I almost wanted to vomit. Jake had Lilly now and I knew Ghost's ego wouldn't let him be happy about it, he could pretend to be okay with all he wanted but I knew better than that. That's when it started again, the lingering looks and the creepy feeling I had every time I walked into a room with the man. Jesse had noticed and offered some comfort but there really was none. If Ghost wanted something he got it, they all knew that. 

 

When he and John walked into the trailer after I had gotten that last Russian on his ass I felt goosebumps all over my body and while I walked to the door to wait for John to get through interrogating and I felt finger tips brush down my side. I jerked my head up to see a smirk on Ghost's face and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "you know what I want, just give in, I know you want it too." 

 

"It's in the shed," John said with a smile. 

 

After that incident Ghost stays relatively away from me, especially if the group is around, John and G must have noticed something too they had begun to stand near me anytime that Ghost was around and I didn't want to admit it but it did make me feel safer. 

 

I wasn't feeling well the day of the heist so they decided it would be best if I stayed home, said they would be fine only one man down. I was in the kitchen when I heard it. The door softly creeping opened and in a split second I realized that I hadn't brought my gun down stairs with me. I pull one of the larger knives from the kitchen drawer silently and as soon as I have it hidden beneath the surface of the counter Ghost walks around the corner. 

"So why would they leave the smartest person on the team at the house alone?" 

"I wasn't feeling well this morning and they figured that if I got sick during the plan it would mess something up," I say trying to keep my cool, but I'm shaking. I look down at the Glock .40 strapped to his waist and and then my eyes connect with his. 

"Now beautiful you should know I wouldn't use that on you, so why don't you put that knife you and I both know you got behind that counter down because I don't wanna have to hurt you," he says in that cool tone he always uses, that trademark smirk on his lips. I don't wanna put the knife down but I do, not because I believe that he won't hurt me, but because I know he will, but putting it down will save me a little more time to get out of this situation. 

"There ya go. Now I'm just gonna assume that you heard the door open and didn't know who it was and that's why you had that. I know you wouldn't wanna hurt me. Ya know I never did understand why they let you participate in the heists, I mean yeah you're smart as hell but if I were still in charge I would've made you a proper little house wife. You would've been my arm candy, baby, sitting in my lap during meetings and when all the others left I'd do unthinkable things you," I made the mistake of closing my eyes to try and block out the obscene images that where crowding my head at his words and when I opened them he was right beside me, hand on my elbow. 

"What do you want from me Ghost? I have nothing for you," I tried to say confidently but my voice is shaky. Ghost is about two inches taller than me and a lot more broad, but it's not just his size that scares me, it's his mind. 

"You know exactly what I want. It's the same thing I've wanted since Jake first introduced you to us kid," Ghost says as he pushes me up against the kitchen counter both large hands wrapped around both of my wrists and his lips are on my neck. I push my body against his hoping that it would throw him off but instead he just pushes back and then he's lifting my body up onto the top of the counter, my legs on each sides of his hips, his gun digging into my inner thigh. 

"Please Ghost please stop, I don't want this please," I say, it comes out as barely a whisper and I didn't realize I was crying until his hands came up to trace my face, wiping the tears off my cheeks. He trails his thumb down my face slowly until he gets to my mouth and slowly rubs it across my bottom lip.

I use my recently freed hand to push his body away from mine, he doesn't budge enough for me to get off of the counter but it takes him by surprise enough for me to be able to hit him across the face. Suddenly there's pain across my left cheek and then there's a hand wrapped around my throat. 

"I told you I didn't wanna hurt you but I guess I'm just gonna have to make an example out of you!" Ghost yelled, some spit flying out of his mouth and onto my face. He grips my throat tighter and slammed my head against the hard granite surface of the counter. My vision went blurry and I try to push him off again but I can't get enough strength in my arms to do so. My head is still foggy but I can feel his wet lips touch mine and my skin crawls. 

"Please Ghost please don't do this, d-don't do this to me please," I say I know I'm saying it slower than what I think, that blow to the head has slowed everything down and I can vaguely feel something dripping down the back of my neck, probably blood.

"I didn't wanna hurt you AJ, you made me do this! Now just be quiet and relax the more relaxed you are the better it'll be I promise," he says wrapping his lips around my ear and biting down. I try wiggling out of his grip but I know it's no use, I won't be able to escape but I won't make it that easy for him, I'll have some kind of dignity left. I felt his free hand unzip my jeans and suddenly cold air hits my thighs and I start struggling again. 

As soon as my hand pushes at his hips, that are held tightly against the bottom portion of my body, his hand around throat tightens again. He doesn't fully cut my airflow off just enough to make me frightened with the thought of suffocation. Then he proceeds to yank my tight fitting grey boxer briefs down my legs. 

"Mmm dammit I have thought about these gorgeous legs wrapped around my waist for a loooong time," he says, that same smirk back on his face. 

"Fuck, dammit Ghost please! I won't tell anyone please I promise just please I'm sorry don't do this to me! Please I'm begging you plea-uhhh!" My air is cut off as he grips as tight as he can around my throat. 

"You had your chance to play nice! It's too late for sorry now! I'm gonna make you sorry!" 

I couldn't help myself from breaking down, sobbing like a little kid. Why me? Was this payback for all the theft? It wasn't fair. I feel my underwear fall off of my ankles and I can feel my body start to hyperventilate. There's fingers touching my inner thighs and then my ass and then a rush of pain fills my whole body and I can't help but scream. The hand that had loosened from my throat tightened again and this time it didn't loosen at all. I felt my vision start to go blurry and I threw my hands up to try and get him off again but it was too late. There are little black dots swimming into my line of sight and suddenly everything goes black. 

***

We make it back my Jake and Jesse mansion with minimal losses, the Russians that Ghost had paid to kill them had failed and John and Gordon know that Ghost has probably already escaped to wherever it was he was suppose to go after it was said and done. As we walked up to the door we stop noticing that the door is slightly opened and Jake immediately becomes tense. 

"AJ!" He suddenly screams and we all realize why he was so on edge. AJ hadn't felt well this morning so we told him to sit this one out and now the door to where he was staying is opened. Ghost. 

We run into the house all of us taking out our guns as Jake screams for his best friend to answer him. As we round our way into the kitchen Jake drops his gun and almost hits the floor. AJ is laying across the counter one leg hanging off the side. His dress shirt, or what's left of it, is laid across his naked lap leaving him a little dignity, but his body is bruised and unmoving and pale, so pale. 

"No no no no no no!" Jake yells as he rushes to the counter and pulls AJ tenderly down and onto the floor for better access. He isn't breathing. Jake starts CPR but there is no telling how long he's been like this and if there's even a point in trying. As the rest of us observe we take in the damage. Dark bruises around his throat, hips, and thighs, blood from the back of his head is running into his back and it seems to have stopped but it's still fresh which means that there is still hope that they aren't too late. 

We are all pulled out of our thoughts as we heard coughing and then sobbing. 

"It's okay man! It's okay it's Jake you're safe now I promise, I've got you, we've got you!" Jake says, tears in his eyes. 

As we watch our friend and our little brother crying, the obvious nightmares AJ had seen and had to endure playing through all of their minds they knew that Ghost wouldn't live past this. 

They would make sure of it.


End file.
